Samuele Mangano
Samuele Mangano was a mobster of the Sicilian Mafia and the Don of the Mangano crime family, inheriting the family from his father, Paulie Mangano, in 1930. Mangano was a trusted ally of the Corleone crime family in February 1959, but their relationships were severed after the death of Giovanni Corbinelli at the hands of their ally Dominic, beginning the Mangano War. Mangano was killed in 1960 during the mob war, being killed in the explosion of the Mangano Compound. He is Youngest Child of Paulie Mangano Biography , Provenzano Porco, Baldo Campi, Mangano, Giorgio Strozzi, and Giovanni Corbinelli.]] Early Life Samuele Mangano was born in Palermo, Sicily, to mobster Younger Brother of Carmine Mangano, the don of the family. He was not related to Gambino crime family boss and Nephew of Vincent Mangano. Samuele was a rich child, being put into the best schools. After serving in World War I, he became involved in the family business, being a worker at the family bakery. Samuele was the underboss of the family ever since 1922, being known for exacting cruelty on his victims in the old Sicilian fashion. He was a follower of Omertà, the principles of the Mafia. In 1930, he retained the title of underboss of the family after Carmine was killed, leading to his brother Giovanni becoming don. Don Giovanni died that year, murdered by the Moreno crime family, so Samuele became the don. In 1939, he eliminated the Morenos, but only after being thrown in jail twice by Benito Mussolini's regime. Mangano exacted his revenge over the Aligado crime family and the Mazza crime family, two rival families that had taken over several Mangano territories such as the Mandamento Tribunali, the historical quarter of Palermo. Mangano became strong with the family, gathering new made men as he rose to power. He moved his family into Cuba in 1955, after his informant in the USA, Mario Mangano, told him that the Corleone crime family was growing in power in the US as well. Mangano dominated the gambling business, smuggling armored cars and sports vehicles into Miami. Mangano was hoping for further businesses to prosper from when Hyman Roth, the boss of the Roth crime family, called for a meeting in Havana to divide his casino operations and his other possessions before he would retire; he was 68 already. Mangano was the same age, but was not yet ready to hang his coat. Mangano did not trust Roth, unlike Michael Corleone of the Corleone crime family, Rico Granados of the Granados crime family, Aldo Trapani of the Trapani crime family, and various other figures such as Eddie Levine, Dino Pennino, and Eddie Pennino. He would be awarded the Sevilla Biltmore hotel at the time of Roth's retirement, but that day, 31 December 1958, the Cuban revolutionaries seized the capital. Fulgencio Batista, the President of Cuba, was forced to resign, which invalidated the mob's control over Cuba; he was in cooperation with them. Fidel Castro would revoke the Mafia's privleges, so the mafiosi had to escape from the city. Aldo Trapani was killed, but Mangano and the others made it out of Cuba on a plane, alive. Mangano was forced to flee Cuba, heading back to Palermo in order to evade the Corleones in Miami and the Cuban police in Havana. Mangano continued the car-smuggling business from Sicily, but in 1959, he moved back to Florida after the destruction of the Granados by the Trapanis. Mangano made an alliance with Michael Corleone and Dominic, the new don of the Trapanis, but it ended shortly after when assassins tried to gun down Fredo Corleone and Dominic in their Corleone Miami Safehouse. The assassins were Hyman Roth's men, but Fredo Corleone was convinced that it was Mangano; word out on the streets was that they were smuggling men and arms from Sicily, preparing for war. Mangano, being a strict and unforgiving don, did not take lightly the Corleone attack on his warehouse in Miami nor the death of his trusted soldato Giovanni Corbinelli, and declared war. Mob war and Death Samuele Mangano was successful in the early stages of the Mangano War, taking out many of the Gun Smuggling crime ring rackets from the Trapanis and Corleones, and weakening them by destroying their production of larger ammunition clips for their firearms. The Corleones nevertheless took the war to Cuba, conquering Mangano's valued casinos there and killing Giorgio Strozzi, his right-hand man. Mangano retreated to the Mangano Compound after all of his businesses were taken over by the Corleones and Dominic, where the Corleones attacked him next. After killing the last of the Mangano made men and buttonmen defending the compound, Dominic ordered his capo Jimmy Lira to plant explosives on the gas main. Mangano was unable to escape the compound, and was killed in the explosion that blew up his compound and eliminated the Manganos. He was succeeded as don by Richard Mangano. Category:Mobsters Category:Manganos Category:Killed Category:Sicilians Category:Dons Category:1891 births Category:1960 deaths